A really good Day
by airwalkdude
Summary: yaoi Lemon...Kakashi/Naruto/Itachi
1. Chapter 1

_**A weird day**_

Chapter 1

It had been another hard day of training and some really stupid mission for Naruto, he was angry and cranky,so when he saw Kakashi coming he wasn't ready to deal with him, and he really didn't want to fight right now.

"Hey Naruto, we need to talk it seems that Itachi has been sighted in the village once more, and were trying to find him but we cant,so for your protection, the Hokage thought you would be safe if they left you with me."

Naruto only sighed as everything clicked into place, the missions, the all day training, the way the Chunins tried to keep him out of the village, the Akatsuki had sent Itachi after him, and this time, he was serious.

Naruto looked to the older grey haired man and grinned stupidly, "don't worry sensei I can take care of myself, and besides now that I have blazing rasengon ill be able to defeat that loser and drag back his emo brother if I have to, believe it!"

Kakashi sighed heavily and looked at Naruto, yeah he had grown, but he was no match for what Itachi had become, after the rumours that Jiriya brought back, he was scared, and that was a hard thing to do for the copy cat ninja.

Naruto looked away and thought of all the times he and Sasuke and fought, and if his brother was anything like him, cause if not he was in for the fight of his life, and he didn't know how to take that.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other sullenly, both thinking the same thing, Naruto only gave him the thumbs up, "So, Kakashi sensei since I'm under your supervision, does that mean your gunna take me out for some ramen?"

Kakashi smiled, from what Naruto could tell, and nodded his head, "Sure, just let me go back to my place, and grab my wallet." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke, Naruto smiled, "So sensei is actually going to be nice to me for once, good ill just wait."

After about 20 mins. the little fox ninja got bored, and decided to go to Kakashi's house so he could confront him, and now get something to eat, he was starving. After about an other hour of looking around and asking Iruka sensei where Kakashi sensei's house was he found it, and by now he was really pissy.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" With that Naruto kicked in the door with three other shadow clones, Kakashi looked up, from the couch, put down his book, and smiled, "So you found me, would you mind if I put on a shirt?"

Naruto only shook his head, "Nope, this is your punishment, you have to fight all three of us, and win!" with that all three Naruto's started to barge at Kakashi, who ducked and popped the first one, grabbed the second one by the ankle and threw him into a wall, and then got in front of the real Naruto leaning in close, he pinned the boy against his wall.

Naruto turned a bright red, it was a cute color it really matched his blonde hair, "You know Naruto, you really are cute, I mean, if Sasuke didn't run away, and Sakura didn't run off with Hinata, then yeah you would make any of them happy."

Naruto only blushed deeper red, and looked at his sensei, if he really thought I was cute, he should get a look at himself, Naruto thought to himself. "Kakashi, you really shouldn't say those things, it might make a boys mind wander."

Kakashi only laughed and pulled down his mask to reveal a good looking face al together, he had beautiful eyes, that seemed to shimmer, and sparkle, his mouth and lips were so perfect at the moment, and Naruto wanted to find out just how much.

Naruto leaned in close, and kissed Kakashi lightly dragging his tongue over his lips, "you know Kakashi you shouldn't put a piece of food in front of a starving fox, it might just bite."

Kakashi was taken back, he just didn't know what to do or say, but then again he couldn't let Naruto of all people one-up him, could he? Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled, he kissed him back, forcing his tongue into the young genins mouth.

Naruto closed his eyes, and wrapped his tongue around Kakashi's mouth enjoying every moment, and every little thing. Naruto saw his chance as Kakashi was letting his grip get weaker with every moment, but at the same time, Naruto, just wanted to be held by the older jounin.

Kakashi smiled, "So Naruto you want to move this to the bed room?" Naruto removed his hands from Kakashi's grip, and pulled off his shirt, then proceed to bite and nibble on Kakashi's neck.

"sounds good" the little blonde boy said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A really good night**_

Kakashi smiled kissing Naruto and lifting him up, wrapping his legs around the older ninjas body, "Kakashi-sensei I can't do this, it feels so wrong, yet so right at the same time."

Kakashi smiled and pulled Naruto's shirt over his head, and kissed the boys neck lightly, "Naruto, you used to do this stuff with Sasuke, all the time, almost everyone in the village knows about it."

Naruto blushed deep red, and moaned as Kakashi bite hard on the boys shoulder/neck area. "Oh, so my little foxy Naruto actually likes to be rough now and then." Kakashi laughed and continued to bite a little harder then before, listening the boys moans get louder.

Kakashi kicked the door open, and let go of Naruto dropping him upon the bed, with that he jumped on top of the boy straddling his chest, he moved around so his head was level with the boys pants, Kakashi leaned in, and undid the boys button with his mouth.

"Ka...Kakashi, where did you learn to do that?" Kakashi smiled lightly, "You learn some interesting techniques when your with ANBU." With that Kakashi lifted up Naruto's legs and removed his pants. 

Kakashi noticed the boy was wearing tiny little boxers, "So Naruto something special that someone got you, they look cute, but they would look better off of you." Kakashi leaned down and removed the young ninjas underwear with his teeth.

Naruto moaned, and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist, undoing his pants, and trying to get his hands down his pants. Kakashi only laughed, it sounded like music, to Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, your not getting to me, I won our fight, so I get my victory." with that Kakashi opened his mouth and slipped Naruto into his mouth. Kakashi had trouble fitting the boy in, but once he did he toyed with the boy, playing with him, and using his tongue.


End file.
